


She's With Me Now

by jikarico



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Beta Lumity, F/F, How Do I Tag, I love her sm, Jealousy, Luz is so smug, No Beta, One Shot, Skara's my fav out of boscha's group could you tell, The Owl House Beta Concept Art, amity out here living her best life, one (1) bad word, ooo boscha's jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikarico/pseuds/jikarico
Summary: Boscha didn't want to admit it, she's jealous; of a human. She'd never say it out loud, of course, but that thought of jealousy gonna flow in Boscha's mind of a long-ass time. And it's never going to leave.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Boscha (past), Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 295





	She's With Me Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drabbles_Of_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/gifts).



> I'm gonna update Your Drug Is a Heart Breaker, I swear. But for now, kitty Amity, smug Luz and jealous Boscha. (If you wanna know, I was listening to 21 by Gracie Abrams while wring this. It has no connection to the story, it's just a nice song to write to)

"Would you look at that," Boscha turns her head towards the area of the cafeteria Skara's looking at. To her surprise, her ex, Amity Blight, is hanging around Half-a-Witch-Willow and her group. Consisting also of Gus and... that _damn_ human. "Amity forgot about us." She says with a small shrug.

"Doesn't seem to affect her, really," Cat replied. "If anything she looks happier with them than she did with us." Amelia and Skara nod in agreement. Boscha, however, thinks differently.

" _Please_ ," She says with a scoff. "She's only hanging around them out of pity. She and the human have fights all the time, it's obvious that she doesn't actually like them."

Her friends (are they really friends with her? Or were they forced to be?) look at her judgmentally. Skara shakes her head. Boscha turns to her, expecting a reason as to why she's disagreeing. Skara gives it.

"We don't know about all your dating history with Amity, but we _do_ know that you're still in denial thinking that she's gonna crawl back to you. Which she won't," Cat and Amelia made quiet noises of agreement. "Amity _proved_ she won't after she set _fire_ to your lawn after she broke up with you." Skara adds as an afterthought.

"Shut up," Boscha grumbles. "I'm _not_ in denial." She turns back to where Amity is. The human is standing a tad bit closer to Amity than before.

Boscha's group looks on. They know all about the rules of proximity Amity gave them. Don't touch her without permission. Not even a hand on her arm is allowed. So it surprised Boscha when Luz throws an arm over Amity's shoulders so casually. Boscha lets out a single snort of laughter with a smirk.

"Look at that. Amity is gonna rip her a new face." Only... Amity does something that she's never done before. She doesn't push Luz away, she doesn't scratch her, pull her down, or throw her on her ground. She doesn't even hiss at her.

She glances up at Luz, then immediately _nuzzles into her jacket_. No questions asked, just straight up pushes her face into Luz's collarbone. Boscha turns around to see Skara holding in a laugh with her hand. She makes eye contact with the pink-haired witch and _loses_ it.

Skara almost falls to her knees in laughter. "And you said that... _haa_ ," She wheezes out, sounding like she's in pain. "You said that she _pities them_. How is _that_ pity?!" She says, pointing at Amity whos head is still resting on Luz's collarbone.

Turning to Amelia and Cat, Boscha gestures to what Skara's just pointed at. They return with the same amount of disbelieve on their face as Boscha has. She looks back to her ex.

The last time Amity looked so content and happy was when she was beating Matt into the ground that one time (for a reason Boscha still doesn't know). And even then she was angrier than anything else.

But it's not even the pure bliss on Amity's face that gets Boscha. It's the fact that Amity's openly purring like a cat on steroids. She _never_ purred while she was dating Boscha, _not even once._

Boscha didn't want to admit it, she's jealous; _of a human_. She'd never say it out loud, of course, but that thought of jealousy gonna flow in Boscha's mind of a long-ass time. _And it's never going to leave._

She doesn't even realise that she's glaring daggers into Luz's back until the human turns her head back slightly. They make eye contact, brown clashing with grey.

Luz's face turns from curious to smug within a _second_. Giving Boscha the message _she's with me now_ with her eyes alone. Just when the potions-track student stands up to break her nose, the bell goes off.

People around her, Skara (whos still giggling), Cat and Amelia included, start to grab their items and walk to class. Luz and co disappear in a crowd of bodies. Lucky her; saved by the bell.

Boscha lets out a frustrated huff, grabbing her bag. She'll forget about it during class, hopefully. She can't let something so unimportant distract her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please comment. Have a nice day~


End file.
